Thankyou
by just drifting
Summary: My take on the events at Bad Wolf Bay during Journey's End. How was Rose feeling when he Doctor left her with the copy? 10.5/Rose One-Shot


**A/N: Am I the only one happy with 10.5 and Rose. Sure, I would rather she had her Doctor, but 10.5 is better than nothing right? Well, here's my take on things...**

All that time she'd been searching, she'd died that day on the beach. He had her heart and she needed it back. Needed to see him again, needed him again. Yet here she was, back on the same beach he had left her at two years ago. But this time there was a way out. The Tardis was there, doors open wide, ready to welcome her back. But he had brought her here. He didn't want her with him. He had the new companion; god knows how many he'd gone through since her. This one was different though, she was part of him, one of his kind. Of course he'd want to be with this girl instead of her. She was human; a stupid ape. He didn't love her; she had only been one in a long line. She'd thought she was special. He'd told her she was special. And she'd believed him. But if she was so special, why was he dumping her back here with a copy of him? She was nothing to him, not anymore, not ever.

He still seemed to care though, his words almost made her believe. But actions speak louder than words and he always was good at lying. Still she asked them, what they were going to say to her. She wasn't sure. She had thought it over a lot and she guessed at what it would be but now, standing on the god forsaken beach, she knew her assumptions were wrong. How could he love her when he was treating her like this?

"It doesn't need to be said." He replied to her desperate question. What did that mean? Wanting clarification, she turned to his copy. He touched her arm tenderly and her heart leapt. She scolded herself, this wasn't him. He was a copy, nothing like her own Doctor, a mere shadow of the great being. Yet his next words made her forget that. Forget that it couldn't be true, that there was no way. And forget that it wasn't him, that it was a completely different person and therefore, with different thoughts.

"I love you," he whispered. She stared into his eyes, the deep brown orbs conveying the truth in his words. She didn't wait for clarification, she seized the moment as she always did, not thinking of her actions. She crushed her mouth to his, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Before she realized what she had done, this mistake she had made, his arms were around her and he was kissing her back. This copy was able to wake more emotion in her than the actual ever had. It scared her, she should be with him, fighting for his love when instead, she was kissing his double.

She pulled away but it was too late. He had left her already. The Tardis started its signature wail as it slowly disappeared for the last time. He hadn't even said goodbye. She watched it go forlornly. There was the last trace of her livelihood, snuffed out before it had barely been lit.

The copy took her hand in his, lacing his fingers through hers. She was surprised to realize that it felt that same, the same as her Doctor, and so, she didn't pull away. They stood in silence and his words came back to her. _I look like him, I think like him, same memory, same thoughts, same everything; except I've only got one heart. _It was true, she'd gone up to feel it, one heart beating in that magnificent chest.

His next words had filled her with happiness and dread both at the same time._ I'm part human. Specifically the ageing part, I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you, if you want. _And she realized now, that she did. He was him, slightly changed, slightly different, but still him. Not a copy, just another. But he was different too. He was human and so he was able to show the human side the other Doctor never could. He could love a human, and that human that he chose to love was her. That's why the Doctor couldn't say it but he could.

He was still the Doctor, but the part that she wanted the most, without any of the negatives. Sure, they didn't have the Tardis to travel through time and space but she had something better. She had him and his love for her and that's all she could ever want. She understood it now, why he had to leave her. He couldn't love her but this Doctor could. He sacrificed so she could be truly happy and it made her love him all the more.

She turned to look at the Doctor, now really hers. He looked back at her. Neither smiled nor portrayed any emotion on their faces but it was the eyes that said it all. They didn't need to say anything, actions speak louder. His eyes burned with the love he had hidden for so long and hers reflected that love. He squeezed her hand and together they turned to walk from the beach. Away from where he had left her, towards her new life. They were turning from the place that had ended her life two years ago but would now signify the beginning of a new one.

As he leaned down to touch his lips softly to hers, she knew that she could be happy with this form of the Doctor, more than happy, in fact. She knew that, thanks to his sacrifice, she could have to life she had always wanted and dreamed of with the man she had loved from the moment she laid eyes on him. She wouldn't forget the Doctor, the original, but she wasn't going to let him run her life anymore. He'd left her to live life and she would, like he wanted her to.

**Review, it makes me happy  
Tiger**


End file.
